ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Licensing Essentials produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line
Licensing Essentials produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line is a line of products made by Licensing Essentials that are based on the Ghostbusters. This line first appeared in 2015. List of Items *'Ghostbusters Can Cooler' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2016Licensing Essentials Official Website ''(Archived on Internet Archive Wayback Machine on "March 2, 2016"))'' **Code GB003001, Barcode 9314783457502 **Website Description: Ghostbusters Design - Neoprene Can Cooler - Holds 375ml Can/Bottle - Gift Box Packaging - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Set of 2 Spirit Glasses' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2016) **Code GB009001, Barcode 9314783456833 **Website Description: Ghostbusters Design - Set of 2 285ml Spirit Glasses - Gift Box Packaging - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Coffee Mug' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2016) **Code GB020001, Barcode 9314783464937 **Website Description: Ghostbusters Design - 330mL Capacity - Gift Box Packaging - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Set Of 2 Schooners And Can Cooler' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2016, 2017Licensing Essentials Official Website ''(Archived on Internet Archive Wayback Machine on "Feb 21, 2017"))'' **Code GB400001, Barcode 9314783456826 **Website Description: Ghostbusters Design - Set of 2 Schooner Glasses 500ml - Neoprene can cooler - Gift Box Packaging - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Cap' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2016) **Code GB017001, Barcode 9314783464920 **Website Description: Ghostbusters Design - Screen printed Logo and Solid Peak - Cotton - Swing Ticket Packaging - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Logo TShirt' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2016) **Code GB017001, Barcode 9314783464920 **Website Description: Screen printed Logo - Asst pack of 12 - S/1, M - 2, L - 3, XL - 3, 2XL - 2, 3XL - 1 - 100% Cotton Men's T-Shirt - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Silicon Can Cooler' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2017) **Code GB003A, Barcode 9314783496112 **Website Description: No Ghost Design - Moulded Silicon Can Cooler - Swing Ticket Packaging - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Stay Puft Bottle ' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2017) **Code GB095B, Barcode 9314783496075 **Website Description: Stay Puft Design - 700mL Tritan Plastic, BPA Free - Swing Ticket Packaging - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Car 12 PK' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2017) **Code GB03802P, Barcode 9314783501168 **Website Description: 1 Pack = 12 men's tees - Asst pack of 12: S/1, M/2, L/3, XL/3, 2XL/2, 3XL/1 - Ghostbusters Who Ya Gonna Call car design - Screenprinted - Material: 160gsm, Cotton - Official Ghostbusters Merch *'Ghostbusters Stay Puft Key Ring' (Featured on Licensing Essentials website for 2017) **Code GB022A, Barcode 9314783496129 **Website Description: Stay Puft Design - Approx 5cm (h) - Header Card Packaging - Ghostbusters Official Merchandise *'Ghostbusters Logo Key Ring' **Barcode 9314783513574 References Also See *50 Fifty produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line *Ikon Collectables produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line *Just Funky produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line External Links *Licensing Essentials Official Website Gallery Promo Images PromoImageIn2016OfGBCanCoolerByLicensingEssentialsSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Can Cooler PromoImageIn2016OfGBSetOf2SpiritGlassesByLicensingEssentialsSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Set of 2 Spirit Glasses PromoImageIn2016OfGBCoffeeMugByLicensingEssentialsSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Coffee Mug PromoImageIn2016OfGBSetOf2SchoonersAndCanCoolerByLicensingEssentialsSc01.jpg|(2016) Ghostbusters Set Of 2 Schooners And Can Cooler PromoImageGBSetOf2SchoonersAndCanCoolerByLicensingEssentialsSc01.png|(2017) Ghostbusters Set Of 2 Schooners And Can Cooler PromoImageIn2016OfGBCapByLicensingEssentialsSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Cap PromoImageIn2016OfGBLogoTShirtByLicensingEssentialsSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Logo TShirt PromoImageGBSiliconCanCoolerByLicensingEssentialsSc01.png|Ghostbusters Silicon Can Cooler PromoImageGBStayPuftBottleByLicensingEssentialsSc01.png|Ghostbusters Stay Puft Bottle PromoImageGBCar12PKByLicensingEssentialsSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters Car 12 PK PromoImageGBStayPuftKeyRingByLicensingEssentialsSc01.png|Ghostbusters Stay Puft Key Ring Photos of Products GBCanCoolerByLicensingEssentialsSc01.png|Ghostbusters Can Cooler GBCanCoolerByLicensingEssentialsSc02.png| GBLogoKeyRingByLicensingEssentialsSc01.png|Ghostbusters Logo Key Ring GBLogoKeyRingByLicensingEssentialsSc02.png| GBLogoKeyRingByLicensingEssentialsSc03.png| Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB 30th Merchandise Category:Merchandise